Wild Girls, Wilder Nights
by goldfishlover26
Summary: Katie and Andrea meet Jack and his friend, Joe. Katie's a prep. Andy's a punk. What happens when you put these 4 wild teens together?
1. party!

**( So this is my first fanfiction EVER, i hope everybody likes it. If you don't then i am sorry.**

**thankyou PartywithJack613 for everything!)**

**okiee enjoy!**

Sixteen year old Katie Williams and her friend Andrea Michaels were getting ready for this amazing party. They found the most sexiest clothes they could most possibly find. Katie was wearing a small skin tight grey camy that was blank. EXTREMELY tight pants with black high-heel shoes. She had brown hair that was scrunched flowing down to her bare shoulder blades. She had medium sized hooped earrings, and her left cartilage peirced.She wore a medium amount of make-up, that really showed her beauty. While Andrea wore really short jean mini skirt, a black spaghetti strap tank top with a red skull and cross bows on it, black arm socks, her hair is black and cascading down to her mid back, she's got evergreen eyes and a black leather jacket. Her shoes were wooden based high heels with black leather straps and buckles and wore dark make-up. After they were done getting ready, they checked one last time in the mirror to make sure they were sexy enough.

"So... how do i look" asked Katie.

"I am not trying to sound lesbian like, but you look HOTT!" replied Andrea.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As they entered the house, the only thing they could hear is the deffining music blarring.

"Hey i am thirsty do you want to go get some beer?" screamed Andrea at her loudest.

"Hell yea! Come on let's go."

As they were walking to get their beer, they saw the two most hottest guys they have EVER seen. One of them had jet black hair, and amazingly beautiful blue eyes. He looked about 6' 2 or so. The other one had blonde,dirty hair, pointing out every direction possible. He had beautiful blue/grey eyes. He also looked about 6' 3.

"HOLY SHIT, look at those two gorgeous guys!" whispered Andrea.

"I know! I know! I call the blonde." giggled Katie.(A/N) **at this point they already have their beers. l0l )**

"Jack, look at those two fuckin girls over there!" shouted Joe.

"Shit i know man!" Jack was astounded by the beauty of the short little brown headed.

Jack raised his hand trying to get the two girls attention, which wasn't very hard seeing as how they were looking right at him from the start.

Katie saw Jack waving his hand for them to come over. Without having to think twice her and Andrea went over there.

"What are two fine guys like yourselves doing alone here?" questioned Andrea.

"Well **I **was getting up the courage to ask you if I could have a dance," Joe asked wishing she wasn't going to turn him down.

" Well I would slap the shit out of myself if I didn't say yes." answered Andrea quickly.

So as Joe led Andrea to where everyone was dancing, Jack and Katie were left alone.

"Hey,my name is Jack," Jack said holding his hand out waiting for her to shake it.

"Hey Jack, my name is Katie."

"Wow, that is such a lovely name for such a lovely girl" Jack said, trying to act smooth.

Katie thought it was alittle cheesy but sweet in the same way. She could have sworn she was blushing. but it was also burning up in that house. The two of them just stood there in an awkward silence, Katie turned to make sure Andrea was okay. Hell she was getting 'freaky' with Joe on the dance floor! They both were rubbing up against each other vigerously. Katie finally spoke up.

"So... um, Jack, would you like to uh, dance?" she said nervously.

She knew by the way he looked down at her, since she was only 5' 6 looking up at the 6' 3 Jack, that he was already going to say yes. Before he knew it, she was dancing off with her butt shaking in all directions waiting for him to join. All he was doing was staring at her ass. They both finally got on the dance floor dancing so close together that you wouldn't be able to see the light of day through them. His right arm was around her small figured waist. She had her right arm around his neck, while his forhead was connected with her forhead. She could feel his warm breathon the tip of her nose. The only thing Jack could do was keep is eyes closed wishing that this wouldn't end. Katie wished for the exact same thing. As the song finish, everybody decided to take a break. Jack, Joe, Katie, and Andrea wanted to get another beer.

"So Andrea you are an amazing dancer," Joe said, while he cracked open his beer bottle.

"Thank-you! You aren't so bad yourself," taking a swig of beer.

Katie and Jack were off to the side 'getting to know eachother'. They were laughing and smiling. They really seemed to be having fun with one another. About 5 mins. later Andrea came over to Katie and Jack, smiling.

"Hey Katie, um, Joe is going to take me home okay?" asked Andrea.

Just at that moment Joe came over.

"Jack, you are gonna have to get a ride with someone else since i am taking Andrea home."

"Joe, what the fuck! Who in the hell is going to give me a ride!" screamed Jack.

"Um, I can give you a ride," Katie speaking up.

"Great! problem solved! See ya Monday Jack," screamed Joe as he and Andrea were walking out.

Jack was smiling at Katie.

**A/N heyy thanks for everything i hope all of yall review tell me if it is good or not.. please?**

**ME **


	2. Chapter 2

"So Jack, if you don't mind i would like to ask you a 5 questions," Katie said to Jack, still keeping her concentration on the road.

"Sure, but only if I get to ask you 5 questions also," replied the Jack.

"Okay, what is your... favorite color?" asked the curious Katie.

"Black, what is your... full name?"Jack said trying to think up some questions.

"Kathryne Leigh Williams, what is your favortie drink?"

"Jack Daniels wiskey, thongs or granny panties?" Jack said smiling.

"Thongs or course! What is your favortie band?" still smiling from Jack's previous question.

" My band of course. Have you ever had sex?" paying close eye contact to her's.

"Yes... have you?"

"Yes. So, Katie, do you like me?" a wide smile formed onto Jack's face.

"Maybe." Katie replied trying to sound playful. " Hmm i wonder what Andrea is doing. Wait stupid question, it is ANDREA!" smilied Katie.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Joe and Andrea were on the couch at Andrea's apartment. She didn't live with her parent's anymore, she only lived with her brother, Mark or Marky Mark is what she calls him. Andrea was moaning from Joe kissing her on the neck and his hands sliding up the front of her shirt.

"Joe? Do you want to go to my room?" asked the moaning Andrea.

"Lead the way babe."

Just at that moment, Mark came through door seeing his baby sister and some guy getting their freak on on his couch!

""What the fuck! get off of her!" screamed Mark.

" Mark, this is Joe," said Andrea pointing to Joe besides her.

"Andy, how many times do i have to tell you? Give it atleast a week before you sleep with him, please! you're in my apartment and i really dont need to hear screaming EVERY night... PLEASE!"

Joe started laughing hysterically.

"What's so funny. i'm being serious." asked Mark.

"Nothing! can u just leave us alone, please...Marky Mark...?" yelled Andrea

"Fine. but tomorrow atleast get to know him a little." pleaded Mark.

"Deal. NOW GET OUT!" screamed Andrea.

Mark finally got out of the room. Andrea turned back around to Joe when she saw him getting his jacket on.

"Where are you going?"

"I need to get home. I have broken curfew 3 times this week and my mom will ground my ass if i don't get home soon." Joe said while pulling his arm into the jacket. He kissed Andrea on the cheek and was out the door. Andrea decided to call Katie.

ring. ring. ring.

Katie looked at the number to see who it was. Andrea it read.

"Hey Andrea, what is up?"

"Nothing much girl, Joe just left. My fuckin brother just had to walk in on us right before we were going to... you know. So how is it going with you and Jack? Gotten any action yet?"

"Shut up! We are still in the car! Listen i got to go, we are at Jack's."

"Tell me how it goes girl!" sqeaked Andrea.

Katie hung up her cell.

"What did Andrea want Katie?" asked Jack.

"Um.. just to see what we were doing."

"Uhh Huh, sure," Jack knew what Andrea wanted to know. He couldn't help but to smile.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"So would you like to come in?" Jack asked while they pulled in his driveway.

"Um, i don't think that is a good idea," Katie said in a sad tone.

"Oh, well then i guess i will see ya around, right?" said the dissapointed Jack.

"Sure thing!"

Jack got out of the car, and just watched Katie pull out of the driveway. He wanted to see her again. BAD.

**thanks for reading my story! reviews would be mmazing!**

** ME **


	3. Chapter 3

"Come on Jack let's go out tonight! I know this great place called The Viper." Joe said enthustiastically.

"Dude, that is a strip club. We can't get in there."

"Yes we can, do you have your fake id?" asked Joe.

"Yea but-"

"Okay then let's go!" grabbing Jacks back pulling him along with him.

Next thing they knew, they pulled up to The Viper. Joe wanted to have some fun. Jack did too, but he was just thinking about Katie. They both luckily got in without any of the bouncers throwing them out. They entered the room when Jack turned his head to the front stage where all the girls were dancing, when he saw someone he didn't know he would be seeing.

"Katie?" he whispered to himself.

"Jack man, is that Katie up there dancing?" Joe said pointing to Katie.

"'Joe man' is that Andrea up there dancing with her?" pointing to Andrea besides Katie.

"SHIT."

Just as the song was over, Katie and Andrea collected their money and headed off the stage. They went to the bar and grabbed them two bottles of water since they couldn't drink. The only reason they were allowed to work there was because Mark gave permission to Andrea. Katie's mom didn't give a shit about her. She let her do anything she wanted. Andrea looked over into the crowd and saw the guys. Her mouth dropped open.

"Katie, look behind us,"

Katie turned around seeing Jack walking over to them.

"Hey girls, what are you two doing?" asked the confused Joe.

"We work here," Katie said quietly. She was ashamed of working there. But nobody else would hire her. This was her only choice.

"What are you two doing here?" asked Katie.

"Well Jack was feeling alittle blue, and so he came up with this idea to come down to a stip club. I tried to talk him out of it, but he didn't listen to me." Joe said looking at Jack with a childish look while Jack looked at him very frusterated.

"So Andrea do you want to go somewhere more 'private'?" asked Joe.

"You read my mind." Andrea replied trying to sound seductive.

Those two headed off backstage to do god knows what. Jack was just smiling at Katie looking at what she was wearing.

"What?" asked Katie noticing Jack smiling at her.

"Where did you learn to dance like that?" he said trying to be cute.

"I don't know. I could just always move like that. Why?" trying to figure out what he was smiling at.

"You looked good!" still smiling.

"Hahaha. Well maybe if you are a good boy, I could teach you a thing or two." Katie said while shaking her hips.

"Um... would you like to go somewhere?" asked Jack.

"Well, my shift is over. And at Andrea's apartment complex there is a pool. If we go get them before they start doing anything, we could go get a quick dip. If you want of course." trying to act sexy.

Before she knew it, Jack drug her off trying to find Andrea and Joe.

As they reached the apartments, Andrea drug Joe up to her room. Katie and Jack walked over to the gate.

"Shit it is locked." Jack said pulling the chain lock.

"So, lets hop it." Katie replied about at the top of the gate.

"You are a smart one." Jack said smiling while he jumped over to the other side.

"We don't have bathing suits," Katie started to pout her bottom lip.

"So, lets go in our underwear," unzipping his pants.

"I think you are the smart one here." taking off her top.

About 1 min later, Jack was in nothing but his boxers and Katie in nothing but her white bra and white underwear. Jack dove right into the 8 feet water. He started to swim around waiting for Katie to jump in.

"Jack, these are my only white bra and white panties, so if you don't mind i don't want to get them wet. I am just going to take them off." she said unhooking the back of her bra.

Jack took a big gulp watching Katie trying to unhook it.

"Turn around," Katie said wiggiling her right index finger in a circular motion. Jack did what he was told. Katie was finally done stripping. Next thing Jack heard was her jumping into the pool. He turned around seeing her head pop out of the water. He couldn't believe that he was swimming with the beautful Katie almost naked. Katie pushed her hair back giggling. Jack could only watch her.

Jack swam closer to Katie. She could almost feel his lips on hers. Just at that moment, Jack leaned in alittle bit more. She felt his lips upon hers. She liked the way he gave her sweet and gentle kisses. But they started to kiss more passionatly. He picked her up and swam over to the steps in the water. He sat down pulling her on top of him. His hands were roaming her entire body, but once they were right under her breasts, she pulled them away.

"Jack, I think we should slow down." She said as he was kissing her neck.

"Sorry. i kinda got carried away."

"Let's just take it slow. Go find somewhere to just chill, completely clothed. please?" giving him a cute look without even trying.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"JOE! stop it! If mark hears me scream one more time he's gonna kill me...and you," she whispered to Joe.

"Sorry, i can't help it! You are too fuckin' hott!"

"Yeah. I get that from most guys after they've seen me in practically nothing dancing on a pole! she said, shoving him off of her.

"If you're gonna be like that GO FUCK A TREE! or something that wont talk back!

"What the...? giving her a confused look.

"Mark! Got any beer left!" yelled Andrea.

"Yeah! There's 2 in the fridge!" Mark yelled back at her.

"Okay, i'm really confused now," said Mark while he scratched his head.

Marked entered the room.

"She's just cooling off. Give her a few minutes and you can have her the rest of the night." smiled Mark.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Come on, they will love ya!" Jack said, trying to drag Katie into his house.

"Are you sure?" questioned the worried Katie.

"Would I lie to my girlfriend?" he said giving her a puppy dog face.

Katie shook her head no.Jack kissed her on the top of her head, giving her a great big bear hug. He was unlocking his front door, stepping in as Katie followed him. As they were taking off their jackets, Angel, Sofi and Bobby came out of the kitchen.

"Angel, I think you need to tell LaVida Loca to shut her god damn mouth!" screamed Bobby.

"I will shut my mouth when I feel like shutting my mouth Bobby!" said Sofi in her hispanic accent.

"Bobby you need to behave yourself. It looks like we have company," said Evelyn coming down the stairs pointing to Katie.

Katie was beside Jack holding his hand, looking at all of the people staring at her. She gave Jack a small squeeze, letting Jack know to introduce her.

"Oh! Um, guys this is my girlfriend, Katie Williams."

It was very quiet, until they heard Bobby laughing uncontrolably.

"Fuck man! Don't you mean boyfriend!" laughing Bobby said.

Katie's mouth dropped wide open. As did Jack's.

"Bobby! How many times do I have to tell ya, I am not GAY!" yelled Jack.

"Well hey Katie, my name is Angel Mercer," he said, smiling at Katie.

"And I am Jackie's mother, Evelyn Mercer. It is so good to have you here," Evelyn gave her a small sweet hug.

"This is Angels girlfriend, Sofi," Evelyn gestered her hand to Sofi.

"And that is Bobby. He is my older brother. Just ignore everything he says,"Jack explained to Katie.

"Katie I have to go change into some dry clothes, do you think you will be okay for a little while?" asked Jack.

"Of course! I will wait right here. Go Go Go" motioning for him to go to his room.

Jack started to walk up the stairs to his room, while Katie was all alone with his family.

"If you don't mind Katie, I want to ask you a couple of questions. Would you come with me to the living room?" asked Bobby, wiping away they tears from crying too hard.

Bobby started to walk to the living room, sitting on the couch, waiting for Katie to ask her a questions.

**Thanks for everything PartywithJack613! You awesome. Me and her basically wrote this together!**

**R&R!**

**ME **


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: i don't own four brothers **

"Okay, Katie, I just have one question to ask," Bobby told her, staring at her intensely.

"Okay... shoot," Katie was confused. What was the question going to be?

"Are you a virgin?" he asked.

"No." Katie replied blankly.

"I am going to kill that fuckin' fairy!" yelled Bobby.

Just at that moment, Jack came jogging down from the stairs. He saw Bobby and Katie sitting on the couch talking about something.Bobby ran over to Jack and pinned him to the wall.

"You just met the girl and you're already sleeping with her! What the hell is wrong with you! Didn't Ma teach you anything!"

"Bobby! No! I lost my virginity before I met Jack! Put him down!"

"Oh, sorry Jackie."

"It's ok...I guess...I really have no clue what that was all about but whatever..." Jack was so confused.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Andrea, Joe, and Mark were at their favorite bands concert, Good Charlotte. Mark had to go get a drink leaving Andrea and Joe in their front row spots. Since they were in the front row, Andrea came up with the idea to flash GC. Joe put her up on his shoulders while she kept on flashing him. But at that moment, Mark came with his drink seeing his baby sister and her boyfirned flashing the band.

"What in the hell are yall doing!" sreamned Mark, trying to get them to hear him over the loud speakers.

They could barely hear him, so he grabbed them both taking them out to the lobby.

"What the hell are you doing Mark. Predicatable was just starting. LET ME GO BACK IN THERE! PLEASE!" Andrea said hopping up and down screaming.

"FINE!" Mark huffed.

"YAY!" Andrea exclaimed, running back to the front of the crowd. Joe followed, laughing and shaking his head. Andrea was singing and playing along, with an 'air guitar'. Joel (the lead singer, if you didn't know that already) noticed this and called her up on stage.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Katie was racing Jack up the stairs to his room. Katie reached his door before Jack. She rushed into the room, plopped onto his bed, grabbed his pillow and threw it at him,as he entered the room. Jack practically tackled her and pinned her to his bed,kissing up and down her body. Just at that moment Katie's cell phone started to ring.

"UHH,"Jack moaned.

"Don't get it please."

"Jack, I got to. It might be important," Katie replied,trying to get up from Jack's grasp.

"Hello?" Katie asked into her phone.

"KATIE! It is Andrea! Guess what I just did!"Andrea yelled into her phone.

"Andrea calm down. Okay what happend?" Katie asked the excited Andrea.

"I got to sing on the same stage with Good Charlotte! AHH!" Andrea squealed into the phone.

**HEYY,**

**I HOPE YOU LIKED IT. I HAVE BEEN REALLY SICK LATELY AND I HAVEN'T HAD ANYTIME UPDATING..**

**THANK YOU PUNKXROCKER---- YOU ARE THE BEST.**

**MEE **


End file.
